Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to merchandise displays, and more particularly to a display base which is normally stable and stationary, but readily movable, when desired, and made entirely of recyclable material.
Display bases for merchandise are made in various ways depending upon the nature of the merchandise to be displayed, the image desired, and cost considerations. For items not requiring a large amount of floor area, it can be desirable to have the display base easily movable in order to facilitate rearrangement of displays in a store, for example. One approach has been to provide a wood structure with plastic casters.
In recent years, due to environmental considerations, there has been an interest in making products recyclable, particularly if the products are of a nature generally considered to be disposable. Also, it is desirable that assemblies of recyclable products be relatively easy and inexpensive to recycle. In the case of pallets, for example, typical wood pallets are made of a combination of wood stringers and deck boards nailed or stapled together. Recycling thereof requires separation of the wood and metal components. Similarly, a display base made of a combination of wood and plastic, would present some problems in recycling. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display base which is sturdy and stable in use, but relatively movable when desired, and readily recyclable.